Before and After
by xoxEllexox
Summary: Each time he visits her, he learns something new. Kate/Ari.


**_Hey all._**

**_This is my new Kate/Ari oneshot/drabble. _**

**_Enjoy._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

The first time he visits her, it did not start off as he would have liked. A gun pointed to his forehead and a foot pressed against his groin when she found him sitting on her couch in the middle of the night. He just smirked at her and pushed the gun away from his head, telling her that he had promised her a conversation earlier that day in the cold Autopsy room.

He found out she has a passion for animals.

The second time he visits her was the night after he had taken her hostage a second time. Once again, she was not impressed to see him, even though he was standing in her kitchen with a half cut carrot in his hand from preparing dinner for her.

He found out she is allergic to shellfish.

The third time he visits was the first time he kissed her. It was two short months after his last visit and he had once again cooked dinner for the two of them, both sitting on her couch afterwards. He had not been watching the movie that was on the television for a few minutes, instead watching her as she laughed and smiled at the screen. He had brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers, making her turn to him, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

He found out she wears strawberry flavoured lip gloss.

The fourth time he visits, three weeks later, was the first time he made love to her. He had knocked on her door quietly, his motorcycle helmet in one hand as he waited in the midnight darkness. She had opened the door and looked up at him for a moment before wrapping her fingers around his wrist and pulling him inside quietly, letting him put his helmet next to the door. She pulled him gently, without a word, towards the short hallway, their eyes never leaving each others, even as he gave her a questioned look. He let her lead him into her bedroom, stopping at the foot of the bed as she pulled his head down to hers. It was the first time he had ever _been_ with anyone as Ari, and not Haswari.

He found out two things that night. She sleeps on the left side of the bed, and that she has a tattoo of a dolphin on her hip bone.

The fifth time he visits her, three months later, she wasn't there. He was in Washington on business with the FBI and checked her apartment for the first four days. She didn't return any of that time, so he tried to find her.

He found out from Fornell, of all the people, that she was in hospital in a critical condition.

The sixth time he visits was in the small hours of the morning at the hospital, not Bethesda, which he found odd. She looked so peaceful sleeping in the bed, but as he stood next to her, her eyes fluttered open. She tells him quietly that she has a through and through bullet wound in the left side of her stomach. She tells him she lost a baby, their baby, and that she knew for a month beforehand and had no way to tell him. He sat beside her on the bed and held her carefully in his arms, letting her cry into his shirt as he whispered calming words into the top of her head.

He found out that she has had a fear of hospitals since one of her brothers almost died when she was eight.

The seventh time he visits, she's recovering from her gunshot wound. He had the week in Washington, only having to go to very few meetings with both the FBI and the CIA. So he spent the rest of the time with her. She asks him one morning as he helps change her bandage what their relationship is. He finishes fixing the gauze before looking up at her as she sat on the kitchen bench. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, giving her a rare smile before helping her down.

He found out she _really _hates day-time soaps.

The eighth time he visits, was a month after she was injured. He decided it was time to take her out on his motorcycle, which she was not too keen about, but with a little persuasion she ended up agreeing. He took her out to the country on the Saturday morning to teach her how to ride, which turned out to be easier than he had first thought. She was a natural. Afterwards the two laid down on the grass and fell asleep under the stars.

He found out that she had fallen in love with him. He found out the same thing about himself to her.

The ninth time he visits her, he teaches her simple phrases in Hebrew. She is still on leave from her gunshot wound, and it has been two weeks since his last visit. She mispronounces alot of the words, making him smirk and help her say them correctly. She learns the words slowly, and at the end of the night, they play a game of Show Me Your Scars. She has a new one from the bullet wound in her stomach, and he tells her the tales of how he got his many scars. She tells him that the scars make him look dangerous with a grin, making him chuckle and pull her down to play with him under the covers.

He found out that she already spoke two other languages, one of which he does not speak. Much to her amusement.

The tenth time he visits her, he finds her sitting on her couch, wearing the shirt he thought he lost three weeks ago on his last visit. He sits down next to her, and she immediately lies down and puts her head on his lap to look up at him. He runs a hand through her hair and down her cheek, looking down at her with exhausted eyes before telling her that it is the last time he will be visiting her. She stands up, eyes blazing, and asks him why. He tells her that he does not want her to think that he has forgotten about her when he does not return from the mission he has been sent on. _Liar _he tells himself quietly. He watches as her eyes water slightly before she turns and walks quietly to her bedroom. He follows minutes later and slips under the comforter before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest, holding her until she sleeps.

He found out two days before that the mission he has been given is to kill his beautiful Caitlin.


End file.
